


Dialogue

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Insults, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, and some are from other people’s experience, exchanged by Thomas and Alexander, john and James are good friends, some are from tumblr, some of them are from genuine experience, this is just a list of insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander like each other but have a history of many insults.John and James try to help their respective friends.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest/gifts).



> That is one heck of a long name, JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest

“Today, we’re learning what not to say to people you like,” John says, dead serious.

***

“I’m going to teach you how to talk to people you like by telling you what not to say,” James says carefully.

***

“First, don’t say ‘I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out something better than what you just said.’”

***

“Please don’t say, ‘I  _ was _ pro life. Then I met you.’”

***

“Please, for the love of god, don’t say, ‘You’re as useful as a screen door on a submarine.’”

***

“I’m begging you to never say, ‘Whenever we hang out, I remember god really does have a sense of humor.’”

***

“Ok, this one made me laugh, but don’t say, ‘It’s kind of hilarious watching you try to fit your entire vocabulary into one sentence.’”

***

“I’m not going to lie, this one made me die inside, but don’t say, ‘Please tell me you don’t plan on homeschooling your kids.’”

***

“‘You always bring me so much joy- when you leave the room.’ So unoriginal, but not a great conversation starter.”

***

“‘I was hoping for a battle of wits today but it would be rude to attack someone that’s unarmed.’ I’m not going to lie, that was clever,  _ not _ witty, but not ok.”

***

Thomas and Alexander stifle their laughter as they listen to their friends go on and on on their phones.

“You think they realize we’re in a relationship?” Thomas asks.

Alexander snickers. “Probably not, they’re pretty dumb.”

Suddenly, it’s dead silent.

John’s the one that speaks up.

“You weren't on mute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
